


Words

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya wonders about the few words Allan keeps saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Those words again. Tatsuya had heard Allan say them before, he was sure of it. This really wasn't one of the moments where he had the time or concentration to listen, with him in Allan's embrace while they were making love, and he unfortunately tended to be highly distracted during sex. Allan usually talked more than he did in bed anyway, mostly calling him adorable and other cute stuff, but those particular words he had definitely heard before. 

It was but a fleeting thought before he found himself too lost in the act, and he didn't actually remember it again until they had finished and he lay in Allan's arms, tired but content. His partner once again muttered something about him being cute and petted his hair before falling asleep, but while Tatsuya was quite spent, he couldn't sleep, not with the thought hitting him. Just those few simple words, spoken in English language. 

That particular language probably made it easier to say. Allan being a foreigner had a lot to do with it too; while Tatsuya had certainly received his share of love confessions back in high school, they hadn't been like this. Allan said it so easily, and Tatsuya figured it was partially because of Allan's personality and also the fact that the culture Allan's was from wasn't so restricted as the Japanese one tended to be. He knew that Allan wasn't saying it just because, either; he meant every word, every time he said it. 

Watching the man sleep in the silent room, Tatsuya realized he had never said anything himself, and it bothered him. 

Cultural differences were the easy reason to blame it on, of course. Allan was more straightforward with his feelings while Tatsuya was a lot calmer. There was his background to take into consideration too, and it hadn't always been easy for him to be true to his feelings outside of Gunpla Battle, he had learned. Well, during Gunpla Battle, and here in Allan's arms where there was nothing to hold him back, he noted to himself. 

Still, he didn't talk about his feelings, or he at least didn't ever remember doing so. Perhaps he had said something while not thinking, but the fact remained that if he spoke during sex it was mostly telling his partner to hurry up. He admitted to being a little impatient, but his lover had that unfortunate effect on him. Besides, given the chance Allan would take his time just to admire how beautiful he was or something along those lines. Tatsuya almost laughed at the thought; his moods in bed were often far from being beautiful. 

Did Allan know how he felt, then? Allan was the only person who could read Tatsuya the way he did, of course, so Tatsuya guessed he might've known. Allan seemed to be happy either way, but this had to change. He wanted to make sure Allan knew. Japanese high schooler confessions weren't the way to go, he realized that much, and that would've been just plain silly anyway. They were both too mature for that, and while Allan would've probably found it amusing, Tatsuya wasn't about to get that traditional. 

Being all awkward about it wasn't his style, he decided. If Allan could say it, so could he. If Allan said it in the evening, he might just as well say it in the morning. He smiled at the thought as he cuddled a little closer to to other man and closed his eyes. First thing in the morning, then. 

  


* * * * * * * *

  
"Good morning," Allan greeted him, and Tatsuya opened his eyes, noticing that the other man was already up and half clothed. Allan leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead then moved away to get his shirt properly on. "We've got that Works Team breakfast meeting, so we should really get going soon." 

Right, there was a meeting; he had almost forgotten. The World Tournament was right around the corner and the remaining days were fully scheduled with last-minute tests in preparation. Tatsuya got up from bed and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up quickly before getting his clothes on. Allan at least had all of his Meijin Kawaguchi outfit set out and had picked him a clean shirt and everything, so getting dressed was easily taken care of. He stopped in front of the mirror to take a look at himself before he pulled his hair back and put the shades on. Another day for Meijin Kawaguchi the Third, and he was ready. 

Almost ready, he remembered. There was the matter from last night to take care of first. "Hey," Tatsuya, dressed up as Kawaguchi said, turning around at the door. He looked at Allan, who was hastily checking if his uniform was in order, then stepped closer and grabbed the man by the tie in order to pull him in for a quick kiss. Allan looked a little surprised but was quite happy to comply. 

"I love you too," Tatsuya whispered in English, and with that, he turned on his heel and walked out with his best calm Meijin expression on, although he silently hoped his face wasn't too red. 

The PPSE Works Team spent the rest of the day wondering why their chief had the widest, happiest smile ever stuck on his face. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Anime convenience aside, Allan probably speaks Japanese, and you’d think they use Japanese in a Japan based company. Even if all Works Team material we ever see on-screen is actually in English, so who knows, the Works Team might be international enough to use both. Manga meanwhile proves that Tatsuya speaks English just fine.
> 
> For shiroro as a bribe/motivation for finish some doujinshi work.


End file.
